


Little Talks

by Graywolf120



Series: Mystery Skulls: Demons, Ghosts and Kitsunes [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Asexual Specturm Arthur, Bisexual Lewis, F/M, Kistune, Kistune Vivi, Other, Psychic Lewis, Reconciliation, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: In the wake of the convergence at "Kingsmen Mechanics" much has been revealed and changed in a single night. While for the better things still need to be said, actions explained and relationships defined.





	1. Explain

**Author's Note:**

> A small snippet about the conversations alluded too in Truth CH 1 and Truth CH 2.

Lewis had driven Arthur and Lance back to their ranch style home, dropped Vivi off at the apartment building and abandoned the semitruck in a supermarket parking lot after removing his energy from it. The walk home hadn’t helped, Lewis didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts.

He’d gone from wanting to kill Arthur that afternoon to saving him from being disemboweled by Shiromori’s scissors. So much had changed for the better but now Lewis regretted a whole year of his life, no existence he was dead. Yet as Lewis walked down the hall to his first apartment, Vivi had been on the lease and kept it, he felt excited and nervous. Vivi had taken him back but to what level Lewis was unsure about. Opening the door with his key Lewis was dismayed but not shocked that Vivi was sitting at the table so she could see the door, her scolding face was on. She motioned him to take a seat and he quickly obeyed.

“I know we’re tired and we’ve had a hard night but we need to talk. “ Stated Vivi, her eyes looking directly into his causing Lewis to gulp.

“I agree, my actions are not excusable but you deserve to know my reasoning, ask me anything.” Replied Lewis, nervous in his expression but open.

“Lewis what were you- That’s too general. Why did you think you needed to kill Arthur?” Inquired Vivi, her expression angry but even, she knew Lewis got distant when yelled or screamed at due to his childhood before the Peppers.

Lewis was silent for a moment, now that he knew the truth his reasons were unacceptable. Shamed and embarrassed that he’d entertained the notion clenched his jaw, still odd after a year without one.

“Well I thought Arthur was unstable, that he had killed me without trying to talk through any issue we were having…I didn’t know if my body would be found and if it was would it be ruled a homicide? I wanted justice and to keep someone I thought dangerous, a murderous traitor, away from others. I couldn’t go to the police and by the time I lured you to the mansion I was beyond caring why.

“I wanted revenge, I wanted Arthur to suffer like I had and my original plan to haunt him into confession wasn’t working. I didn’t give it much chance too, I didn’t ask, I didn’t even imply verbally who I was. I just expected Arthur to know, to have obsessed about it like I had…If you hadn’t blocked me, wordlessly and with no recognition, I couldn’t argue your reasons why when you gave me none…I would have killed him that night. The pursuit didn’t help, I felt like an animal going after prey, blamed him for risking my anger by not confessing when I could have stopped…” Described Lewis, his glowing eyes falling to the table.

“You said you thought Arthur was unstable, did you think he didn’t have a reason…?” Asked Vivi which brought a humorless chuckle from Lewis.

“At first…then I thought Arthur resented me for my powers, that he was scared of them like everything else supernatural, wouldn’t be the first time someone wanted to kill me for them. However, before my death I worried Arthur was feeling left out…I turned that into him being envious as I brooded, especially after he…saved you from me. I thought he was stealing you, replacing me in some sick way and that’s why he just acted and didn’t try to talk. Afraid to risk our friendship by admitting he wanted you so he just killed me instead so no one would suspect later…I still need to talk to Arthur about why he seemed unhappy in my memories.” Clarified Lewis.

“You do, that misunderstanding nearly destroyed us. You came up with an elaborate plan to get me away from Arthur, to scare him into confession or death. You then followed us, chased Arthur off the road and tried to kill him. Your obsession nearly got me killed 3 times, the explosion in the mansion, blowing out the tire and then leaving me to face Shiromori…How did you think you were protecting me? How did you justify those risks?” Questioned Vivi, that was the more disturbing aspect of this because Lewis was now her protector, could he be trusted not to go too far?

“I thought you were unaware of a lethal traitor by your side. That Arthur might kill you if he got tired of you. More likely I thought you would suspect him and he’d kill you to cover his tracks. I thought I was eliminating a threat to you but I became the threat as I expected Arthur to understand my intentions. That I wanted to harm him, not you, that if he just confessed, I’d leave after punishing him. That he’d stop after I blew out his tire because he’d know better as a mechanic. I didn’t give a second glance at the fact that Mystery’s aura was altered, as if there was more. I justified those risks because I thought it was the last way to show my love, to save you from the same fate as myself…

“I wasn’t saving you, you didn’t and don’t need to be saved. You’re not a princess you’re a scholar who knows how to use what she has to kick ass. You need a partner, another set of hands, a second opinion but not a knight and certainty not a hero. I knew that before and I remember it now. I’m sorry I put you in danger and I’m sorry I doubted your capabilities.” Explained Lewis, his hands fumbling in his lap as he forced himself to look into Vivi’s eyes as he apologized.

Vivi looked at him for a moment, wondering if she had given him some sort of hint of what she wanted but she hadn’t. Lewis had never treated her as lesser because she was a woman, maybe tease her for being short but he’d done similar with Arthur. There had been more then a few times he’d had to talk her down from a fight, more for the legal trouble or sheer numbers then what her opponents were; man, woman, mortal or supernatural. He’d never objected to her being leader and while he treasured her, Lewis had never treated her as delicate or incapable before this.

Vivi held out her left hand and motioned with her fingers, Lewis gently took her hand in his right before her other hand rested on his. There was a gentle squeeze from her that was slowly returned by Lewis.

“I’m relieved you remember and knew it was right to apologize, it’s a good sign going forward. Is there anything else you want to tell me while we are at this table?” Queried Vivi and Lewis nodded.

“Three of the deadbeats are extensions of myself, three, well I’ve only seen Encontrado and Tesoro, are lost souls, I’m responsible for them now. They tend to communicate with sounds and images, they can sing but not speak… I can clearly speak but sometimes it gets distorted, echos and static. I’ve been making strange noises, unnatural wails, bellows, roars, snarls, growls and hisses. Forgive me if I make them, I’ve just had the deadbeats and they…well they clearly went along with anything I did. Though Encontrado tried to make me see and Lindo was disappointed…

“I can’t sleep exactly, I retire to my locket for a few hours and I don’t dream or think but I can feel if my locket is being handled…I don’t do well being woken up that way. I punched  Shiromori’s head off but she was prying information and energy from me, painfully, and she was made of blood, wanted Mystery…I have all my senses but only sight and hearing aren’t altered, well negatively, my night vision is greatly improved. Everything else is numbed but it feels better with you…

“I don’t deserve it but please give me some time to settle, I promise I’m already feeling better but I’m not completely who I was before I died. I never will be but please help me to come as close as I can. I will do all I can to respect you and Arthur while protecting you.” Explained Lewis, his tone as if he was in confessional.

Vivi looked at Lewis, he looked miserable and ashamed, refusing to look at his hand in hers, pale skin encasing flesh and bone against inky projection with bone on the outside. Yesterday she didn’t remember Lewis, didn’t know him but now she could recall his every mannerism from the gestures he used to the quirks to the triggers. Being open minded and kind had been what attracted her to Lewis. The tall man took criticism well, modified views based on new and reliable information and gracefully removed himself from an argument if it was pointless. Lewis loved deeply and completely, eager to prove his worth, which he measured by what he could do for those he loved. 

To have betrayed his loved ones, Arthur by demonizing and seeking to kill him, turning Vivi into a damsel in distress, ignoring his family went against his moral compass.  Glowing tears were gathering in his eyes and he was trying to hide them. Vivi knew her boyfriend was tearing himself apart more then she ever could and he had answered all her questions without trying to hide the facts.

“Lewis, look at me. You have answered my questions, apologized to me and promised to move forward. That is important to me concerning our relationship and hopeful for your mental state. You have made progress already since the spell was broken. You spared Arthur, saved him, saved Lance, saved Mystery and saved me at personal cost. You’ve apologized to Arthur, you have plans to make amends with him and pay for the physical damage caused. You did what you could to return the semitruck. I know you will continue to get better and I hope you understand I want to continue our relationship where we left it.” Soothed Vivi before lifting his large hand to her lips, planting a kiss, earning a chuckle from Lewis.

“When I cross, I must ask God why he blessed me with the pleasure of meeting you... Did you guys stop for food before…? ” Offered Lewis only for Vivi to nod her head as she stood up.

“We did so I’ll take that homemade meal for breakfast. Now let’s get to the bedroom, I want to show you where your clothes are and maybe a bit more.” Flirted Vivi as her hands trailed his shoulders before wrapping around his neck.

Lewis smiled before he realized the sexual implications, they had been having sex regularly but it seemed an eternity ago. Could he even still do that? True Lewis could feel through his pants that at least he had the equipment. Yet he’d never tried to take off his manifested clothes let alone jack off. Could he even take this suit off?

“Lewis what’s wrong? You’ve been staring at your crouch for a full minute. “Inquired Vivi, a brow raised.

“I…I don’t know if I can get naked. Since I came back, I’ve been wearing this suit constantly. I don’t even know how far the black skin on my hands spreads.” Admitted Lewis, fear in his voice.

Vivi took one of his hands in hers, leading him to the bedroom. It was much like how Lewis remembered, like the rest of the apartment. Vivi had told him on the way home she had saved the items his parents didn’t take, as clues to what she was missing and they made her feel better. Now Vivi was under their bed, returning quickly with a large plastic container full of clothes in shades of purple, black and white. Once she set it on the bed Vivi looked up at Lewis.

“First pick out an outfit incase you get self-conscious, then we can work on removing your clothes before you look at yourself in the bathroom.” Offered Vivi.

Lewis opened the box and took out a pair of purple briefs, grey sweatpants and a loose black tee. A smile came to his face as Vivi dug out his favorite pair of slippers, beige with wool inside, purple triangles and trim with geometric llamas, all made of alpaca wool with rubber soles. They had been his first birthday present from Vivi. Satisfied with a complete and comfy outfit the couple went to the bathroom.

Lewis put the neat pile with the slippers on top of the hamper before turning to the mirror, stilling at his reflection. There was the glowing suit, black hands with bone plates, six ribs encircling his torso and over his clothes. Eyes black were they should be white with glowing irises darted around, taking it all in before staring at themselves in the mirror. Before he could go down that rabbit hole Vivi grabbed his hand and squeezed.

“Lewis we’ve seen very human looking ghosts, that you were able to regain your face is a good sign. That you are a human ghost, a being who has worn clothes and not just seen people dressed you know how layers work. I think your subconscious would take this into account when you manifested… Whatever we see or don’t if you can’t remove your clothes, I will always love you and we will be happy.” Assured Vivi.

Lewis took a deep breath, reminded that he didn’t breathe anymore unless he wanted too. His locket pulsed quickly as his hands went for the first button of his blazer. It came undone, as did the rest. Lewis shrugged off the jacket and Vivi took it from his grasp but it began to turn into smoke as soon as it left his hands. Both watched it disappeared before Lewis took off the ascot and tossed it, gone before it hit the ground. The opened collar revealed more tan skin and Lewis ran a hand over it, a smile growing as he pulled on the collar, showing more convincing flesh. Lewis undid the purple belt and it went the same as the ascot. Untucking the white dress shirt Lewis then began to remove it, his grin fading slightly as he saw where ribs met skin, black trimmed the white bone. He still had his toned muscle including his abs though skin began to darken to black around his hips. His arms were freed from the sleeves, skin darkened to black halfway down his upper arm. Lewis did have another bone plate on his forearm, he had felt it through the clothes. Throwing aside the white shirt Lewis stopped to look at himself shirtless. He was an odd mix of skin, darkness and bone, familiar to how he remembered but different enough to make him very self-conscious.

Vivi leaned against him, smiling at him via the mirror as she entwined their arms and grasped his hand. Lewis was still warm, he had always had a knack for fire and apparently it kept away the chill of death. Her eyes looked him over in the mirror, he was still very attractive, they’d find away to work with the ribs. Then she noticed Lewis was gazing at her via the mirror.

“Do you want me to leave while you take off the rest?” Asked Vivi, her tone sad but caring.

“No but…I don’t want to do anything tonight, I won’t be able to enjoy it.” Informed Lewis, sadness in his voice.

“Lewis I will never push you and this is quite the adjustment, not just visually but you haven’t even spoken to anyone living before last week for a year…We’ve hugged, pecked on the cheeks and lips, can we keep doing that and maybe cuddle?” Mused Vivi as she looked at Lewis directly and he met her gaze, a soft warmth in his glowing eyes.

“Of course, I love you and I won’t lose you because I’m wallowing in self-loathing.” Assured Lewis with a smile and with that Vivi took a step to the side.

Lewis’s hands went for his fly and it came undone, to his satisfaction. In one fluid motion he pulled his pants down stepped out of the attached shoes so he was left in just his glowing purple briefs. His legs were completely black, his lower leg, top of his foot and toes had bone plates similar to his arms. Lewis looked at his toes as he wiggled them, strange that he hadn’t thought of actually confirming he still had toes. Moving to look at his legs and butt he raised a brow.

“Have I always had such skinny legs?” Questioned Lewis.

“You never seemed to be regular with leg day but you always had a tight ass.” Answered Vivi as she let her eyes wander.

Putting his thumb in his waistband Lewis looked down, the fade effect from his torso continued down there but everything was there and how he remembered. Quickly he pulled his briefs down and turned to get the manufactured cloth one as Vivi whistled bringing a fushia glow to his cheeks. Soon Lewis was dressed and turned to face Vivi, a blush spreading over her cheeks and ears.

“You okay Vi?” Asked Lewis and he chuckled as Vivi rushed him and embraced him, his arms wrapping around her.

He bent down and nuzzled into her hair, a soft growling came from his chest. Before he could register the odd noise Vivi moved her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his sides. The ribs felt strange, they were hard with an edge from back to tip but it was rounded. So, they could bruise flesh but they’d have to be rather reckless. Lewis fell forward at the unexpected change of weight but floated up so the two were nearly parallel to the floor. Slowly he got back onto his feet and looked into Vivi’s beaming eyes.

“I knew you could hover but that was impressive.” Praised Vivi as Lewis took them to the bedroom.

“It’s not what the deadbeats can do, I’ve never been more then a few feet off the ground. I’m not sure if it’s an actual limitation or a mental one. Feeling the ground, feeling solid and being visible made me feel better, more me as I was losing myself. Perhaps now that I am coming back, I can start exploring my abilities, the non-combative ones. Would you like to help me?” Mused Lewis, a sly smile on his face as he sat down on the bed, this was much like how they met.

“Of course, what kind of girlfriend would I be to deny my boyfriend help? Also, what kind of investigator would I be to waste this opportunity? I need help too, we’ve both changed a lot but not in the ways that count. Now you lay back and enjoy the show you big bad spook.” Purred Vivi as she released Lewis and he let her go.

Vivi pulled out a black shirt from her drawer, much too large for her and set it on the bed before her. Slowly she undressed, she’d always been good at a strip tease though she left on her panties to slip on the shirt. Lewis laughed openly at the familiar silver moon and gold font, he loved when she wore his clothes to bed. Having been in her drawer meant Vivi had been wearing it recently, he wondered how many other tops he’d lost to her.

“Vivi I know you didn’t remember me but you stayed in our apartment, kept my things, you wore my clothes to bed…Help me understand.” Besought Lewis as Vivi climbed into bed with him.

Vivi looked at him, expression torn before she curled up against his chest, Lewis’s arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

“I knew something was missing, I felt it in my chest, it ached and yearned. I knew there must have been someone here with me prior. The doctors said I had some sort of amnesia but I couldn’t remember you or be given a foundation to build on. I couldn’t look at pictures of you without getting dizzy and wanting to look away despite not being able to see you. Soon I put away all the pictures where I was posed awkwardly, like another person should be there. I’d listen as others tried to tell me who you were, what we were, but then I’d get nauseous and pass out, remembering nothing. Eventually everyone stopped, it hurt me and it hurt them. Your family was still kind but there was an awkwardness…

“Being here and with your things helped, I felt more stable though there was a weird feeling, like déjà vu but a piece was missing. I got a feel for you though I could not name you or see bring your face to mind, not clearly anyways. When wearing your tops, I remembered strong arms and a soothing heartbeat, being safe and treasured. There were smells, gourmet food cooking in the kitchen, lavender in the bedroom. Tastes, coffee in the mornings, spice and chocolate in the evenings. I’d hear violin music and a voice whose name was just slipping my grasp. It was like I was living with a shadow of a memory and at any moment I’d fully remember.

“Arthur was the only one who understood, who listened to me try to explain all this and how I felt. His memory had holes as well…He convinced me to go on a road trip so we could find what we lost. I never could resist an investigation and there were so things tugging at me.

" As clues were slow to come, I convinced Arthur to take our more usual investigations along the way, the mansion was one of those, located near a few leads he had. We started fighting, I wanted to comfort him, have him rest. Yet I couldn’t remember, no matter how many times, nor matter how many different approaches he tried I would not remember. It was tearing him to pieces and only got worse after we left the mansion…” Recollected Vivi and Lewis could feel her tears seeping through his shirt.

“I…I’m sorry I left you like that. I should have visited instead of waiting like a spider in a web. It was my power I-“ Began Lewis only to be interrupted by Vivi.

“Lewis you died, you had no clue about the spell. True you could have visited and found out sooner but the events at the mansion prove seeing you wasn’t going to be enough…While you were making payment plans with Arthur I talked to Mystery. If you had shown me the inside of your locket, I would have remembered but been immediately sent into a coma from the backlash because you didn’t craft the spell just powered it. We have each other now and a long time to recover.” Comforted Vivi before yawning.

“Go to sleep Vivi, I’ll be here in the morning.” Assured Lewis as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Love you Lew-Lew.” Whispered Vivi, her breathing was already slowing.

“Sleep well mi amor.” Rumbled Lewis, his voice nearly a purr as he let his accent slip in which earned a small giggle from Vivi.

Soon Vivi was settled and asleep so Lewis slipped into his skeletal form. His skull rested on the top of her head, he wanted to put off rest as long as possible. Lewis never saw this happening again, holding Vivi like this, in this bed and on good terms. He had never been so happy to fail and he wanted to enjoy every moment, that his limbs couldn’t fall asleep or his joints ache from stillness made it even better. Eventually Lewis took his pillow and put it in Vivi’s arms, using his telekinesis and intangibility. Taking his locket from his chest Lewis put it on the pillow next to her head before withdrawing into it, for the first time happy as darkness enveloped him.

 


	2. Clarify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is walking on eggshells around the others and a retreat to an old haunt is deemed appropriate. Actions are discussed, events recounted and questions answered as new aspects come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide Attempt Recounted
> 
> Please forgive me for my portrayal of Arthur and asexuality, I did hours of research but I still feel I did something wrong.
> 
> I have written 22 chapters between 3 works and roughly 4 one shots, during which I developed these three's relationship into some sort of unsaid poly relationship, it just happened and it a very new territory for me. I may have bitten off more then I can chew...

Tonight, would be the third night since Lewis returned into Arthur and Vivi’s lives, a violent return in all ways. For Arthur, after a few nights of nightmares, of that cave, screams, red and green with a specter of bone and flame the pursuit climaxed in front of _Kingsmen Mechanics._ There the van had been nearly embedded in the wall and Arthur pulled into an abyss in the back of a trailer to be horrified in that cave. Yet the light was shades of purple, heart formations and the stalagmites shined like lethal gems.  That phantom, so similar to the man Arthur sought it hurt, held him aloft with pure hatred in those sockets before revealing itself in rage as Lewis before dropping Arthur. Mental alterations broke in a fortunate twist of fate and Arthur lived to help Lewis save the others from a forest personified.

That night Arthur learned many things, his nightmares had been real, Lewis was dead, had wanted him dead and Mystery was a kitsune who had not only warped their minds but taken his arm. Mystery being Vivi’s grandfather and her being a kitsune too had been icing on a very hard to swallow cake. He was the only human among them and it was bittersweet, he was less of an outcast that way but he’d die long before them.

After the battle his wound was treated, a gash going from his right shoulder across chest and stopped before it could have opened his stomach as it went deeper. Vivi stitching it as Mystery offered his knowledge about what herbs to use to numb the area first. It had still hurt, Lewis having to restrain him and once the reunited grandfather and grandchild walked off to talk amongst themselves, he was able to talk to Lewis. Both were tired and all they really got accomplished was a payment plan for Lewis to cover the damages to the shop and van, $200 a month in money as well as homemade food.

Yesterday the trio had spent the whole day watching movies, _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 and 2,_ and the original _Star Wars_ trilogy. Despite the eerie feeling Lewis gave off, his glowing eyes, the strange hands and obvious ribs with a hovering locket, Lewis was still Lewis, dressed in his pants, dress shirt, vest and sneakers with a soft expression. However, Arthur saw the tint of shame in Lewis’s expression, the sorrowful edge to his voice, how he would go silent if his voice distorted or he made an inhuman noise.

KThe spirit was also seeming to wait on Arthur and Vivi hand and foot, like he didn’t deserve to relax and enjoy himself. Lewis had always been eager to help but this was excessive even for him as Lewis seemed to be constantly fiddling with his hands as well. When Lewis was in the kitchen making dinner Vivi and Arthur agreed the two men needed to clear the air between them, Lewis was their friend not their servant. When Lewis returned with porkchops, green beans and mashed potatoes for them both with drinks carried by deadbeats Arthur cleared his throat as Lewis sat between him and Vivi like old times.

“Lewis you want to go chill at the old hangout tomorrow?” Inquired Arthur once Lewis’s eyes were upon him.

“That rocky overhang by the river outside of town?” Asked Lewis, it had been…a long time since they sat there and throw in stones, swam on a hot day.

“Yeah, you and me like old times, nice and private so you can relax.” Replied Arthur, a soft smile on his face.

 “You want to be alone with me?” Blurted Lewis, putting a hand over his mouth afterwards with an embarrassed expression.

“Lewis, he hasn’t said my name and it’s not in town. You both have a lot to talk about, don’t you think?” Interjected Vivi, a brow raised.

Lewis lowered his hand and nodded, the two set up a time to meet at parking for the apartment. Lewis had paperwork and fees before his SUV was legal again. It added pressure because if things went south, they still had to ride back to town together. The movie day ended well and at a reasonable hour, Vivi cuddled against Lewis and Arthur slightly leaning on the spirit as if to remind himself this was real. Vivi went to sleep wrapped in Lewis’s arms and Arthur wishing he was with them.

The pickup and drive out of town went well, Lewis was enjoying being out of the apartment despite the sunglasses, gloves and purple hoodie. Arthur had filled Lewis in on the status of his missing person case, it was still open, there had been no vigil and the restaurant was doing well while the Peppers were doing as well as could be. The two talked about how as an adult Lewis could return with few questions from the police. The big question was how to explain his absence to his family. That would be settled later, Lewis had to feel comfortable that he was safe mentally and physically to be around first.

Once the van was parked the duo got out and walked down a worn path that led into plants and down a small ridge with a sizable but slow river that came from the mountains. It was cooler here and peaceful, in their youth they’d throw rocks to try and reach the other side since trying to skip stones on a moving river was frustrating. Arthur sat on a large and familiar rock, joined soon by Lewis on his left side.

“How is it since…?” Tried Lewis, his eyes on the robotic arm.

“The battery took over when your power withdrew into you. I had to replace that but the surge measures helped. Not going to lie all that flailing and falling made my residual pain flare up. Mystery didn’t exactly use surgical precision so I developed a neuroma. Been having some phantom sensation and pains too but it’s getting back to its normal frequency, may just have been that it was ghost power messing with my arm.” Admitted Arthur, not looking at Lewis as his right hand grabbed his left arm.

“I’m sorry…I noticed you had a metal arm in the mansion but...I didn’t allow myself to let that imped my desire to hurt you, it didn’t seem to affect your abilities…Did you make it?” Inquired Lewis as he wrung his hands.

“Lewis…Yeah I made it, Lance helped, I’ve been fine tuning the movement for months…That it doesn’t inspire pity or disgust in you I’ll take that as a compliment…I’m glad it’s cool today, sometimes it gets too hot, almost burning and it doesn’t want to stay on, though it could be constricting and causing frostbite in too low of temperatures. I have to do work with the exterior, maybe replace the metal completely. The problem with that-“Began Arthur only to be stopped by Lewis patting his back.

“Arthur it’s amazing, a product of brilliance and necessity that could eventually help other amputees. Anyone who looks down at you for it is stupid and cruel. Let me know if it gets too cold because if there’s one good thing to happen because of all this is that I have much better control of my flame.” Assured Lewis with a small smile which grew as there was a tug on Arthur’s lips.

“I remember you could only really control if flames appeared or not and if they stayed, well before…Lewis what did I take from you?” Asked Arthur, sad and guilty eyes looking up at Lewis who swallowed down the shock and unwanted flare up of anger.

Lewis picked up a rock in front of him, moving it from hand to hand, looking at the water as he spoke:

“You took nothing, you forced nothing, you asked for nothing and certainly didn’t want none of this to happen. It was that demon for taking you, me for not listening to your warnings and pleas to leave perhaps Mystery is partially to blame for not intervening sooner. As for the things I lost, quite a few, either completely, partially or altered though I’m getting the important things, my sanity, Vivi, you and hopefully my family back.

“ My sense of smell and touch are weaker, less specific, more like shadows supplemented by memories, expect with supernatural things, including Vivi. I can burn items in my flames to taste but it’s so quick I barely enjoy it if I don’t have a lot. I can’t breathe, more just copy the movements and I have to do it consciously. My pulse is altered through the locket, tuned to my emotions, not a body’s needs. You know about my form mostly, I still have everything though I obviously don’t need to go to the bathroom. I don’t sleep just rest in my locket for a few hours.”

Arthur looked at his feet, Lewis would always be reminded of his state of existence every day, probably every hour. It wasn’t fair and of all people Lewis hadn’t deserved it, if anything he had, the demon had taken him so something must be wrong with him.

“Lewis it’s still my fault, I was weak and wrong. It got inside me, I felt it crawling, whispering how broken I was and how weak. That I would be left behind after we stopped investigating. Insisting that Vivi was the only one I had a chance with, I only had to push you, one push to get rid of the competition.

"Then it saw…it threw everything it could to try and make me doubt you, hate you because you knew and you sheltered me as a weak fool…I couldn’t move, I could barely think, barely see expect… I should have told you to run instead of plead for help in a pathetic excuse of a warning…

“I’m so sorry, I owed you my life and couldn’t stop myself from being used to take yours! You should have left me on that damn floor to bleed out. Let me keep those pills down so if the knife didn’t work they would. Or just ran and stayed on the phone with 911 to leave me alone. I might have actually died like I wanted too and you’d would have been free from sophomore year on and be alive!

“Instead you used your torn ascot as tourniquets as you talked to me, comforted me and got what information they needed to save me. You convinced me to use a toothbrush to make myself vomit as you went to the hallway and called 911. Then you came back and held me close despite the knife still being there and me being angry because you trusted me not to hurt you when I wanted to kill myself. You let me cry and bleed on you while I reeked of vomit and sweat all the while reassuring…Then you came into my room as soon as they would let you, you asked how I was, how you could help but you didn’t focus on it even with the fresh bandages…You bought me my first sweatbands…Lewis why-why did you do all that? I’m not worth it, I’ll never-“Poured Arthur only to be stopped as he was tightly embraced, his head pressed against an empty chest, locket pulsing near his ear.

“Arthur you did what you could, there is no text book with these things. Also, never think I regret saving you, I wish I could have done more, realized how bad it was, something pizza and new movies couldn’t fix…Perhaps I did in a hazy sense, I didn’t just know how to do what I did, I did research. I felt guilty at the time doing so but I’m glad I did.

“Even in that damn mansion while I got angry about it, thought you ungrateful but I never wished I hadn’t saved you that day. We had years I wouldn’t trade for the world and while I was planning to destroy you those memories comforted me when I fell into them. You’re the best friend a man could ask for. You are worth the life you’ve been given, the second chances and you deserve to be happy. Unfortunately, I know what I have done has only done harm in that regard. I know you can’t shut those thoughts and ideas off, just give me a call or text if you need me, just to remind you to breathe if you need it. “Soothed Lewis, a weak half smile on his face as his chin rested on top of Arthur’s head as the blonde’s sobs and shaking weakened.

“Lewis…you didn’t think I’d hurt you then despite my struggles yet…I know there was a spell fucking up all our minds, you didn’t know there was a demon but why did you…? What did you think my reason was?” Questioned Arthur, voice thick and wet with tears.

“Resentment and envy…I thought you were terrified of my powers, it wouldn’t the first time someone became murderous because of them and I had shared such. Then as I began to obsess about what lead to my death and the months leading up, I remembered you being unhappy, turning away when Vivi and I showed affection…I convinced myself you killed me out a desire to be with her, that reached a fevered pitch after the events in the mansion. A baseless conclusion reached in the depths of delusion and solitude. “Admitted Lewis, loosening his hold on Arthur.

The mechanic pulled back and looked into Lewis’s sunglasses, a shocked and embarrassed look on his face. Then he completely broke the hold, scooting to the opposite end of the rock and drawing his legs to his chest. Arthur buried his face in his knees and let loose a cry full of frustration. Arthur flinched as Lewis put a hand on his shoulder causing him to look out of the corner of his eye.

“Arthur…are you attracted to one of us?” Inquired Lewis which only made Arthur withdraw further.

“I don’t know, it’s confusing and broken.” Was the slow response.

Lewis tilted his head like a puzzled dog for a moment.

“Arthur…what’s broken?” Asked Lewis, his voice soft and Arthur took his head from his knees but didn’t face Lewis.

“I can’t…feel like you two do about each other. I want what you have, a loving relationship with dating, cuddles, kisses, being held, sleeping with each other but not “sleeping together”. Just doing small things for each other to show love. I don’t have a preference, either but at the same time neither. I can look at people, think they look nice but I can’t see myself doing anything with them no matter how much I wished I could.” Confessed Arthur, tone exasperated.

“You don’t want sex or you don’t feel sexually attracted? Dios mío, I really am oblivious…” Pondered Lewis, shamed he’d put such a projection on Arthur that was so very wrong.

“No and no? I can’t easily imagine doing anything with someone and even then, I think it would be more like an act of service to them … As for sexual attraction, I’ll see people I would like to know, imagine a relationship with them but not that…so a crush without lust? You can’t have a romantic relationship without it eventually coming to that, right?” Mused Arthur, still sounding miserable.

“Love is not sex, it is not making children and it isn’t blood. Love is comforting, supporting and protecting those you care for to the best of your ability. While I find making love with Vivi pleasurable and deeply bonding it is not the foundation of our relationship. We could get the same from toys and practice, so could anyone if they desired. Someone who loves you won’t force you to have sex or pressure you. So yes, you can have romance without sex, you can have a good relationship without it. “Comforted Lewis as he floated over to Arthur and settled next to him.

“I can’t believe you’re next to me. I just inferred that I want romantic relationships with men and woman but in a broken way and we’ve been friends for years. I don’t hang out with other people so who do you think I’ve had crushes on? How can you be comfortable?” Inquired Arthur only for Lewis to pull him into a one-armed hug.

“Arthur, I’ve told you I don’t mind who you love and now I’ll add I don’t care how you love. If you have had crushes on me or Vivi, or if you still do, I don’t mind and I doubt Vivi will either. Hey, at least we can work with that, lust does strange things…

“Also it’s similar to how I felt about my powers, wrong and broken with feelings and observations but no terms so I felt alone with no support. Once I had a name, I could learn more, find others, come to terms with myself though I am much more than the label, a psychic.  Do I still have issues accepting that I was-am different, yes but I didn’t feel inhuman, technically I am now but that’s not the point. The point is let’s do some research tonight, what do you say?” Comforted Lewis, grinning as Arthur moved to look at him, hope burning in his ember eyes.

“I’d like that…are we good?  I don’t resent you or our relationship with Vivi, I just get reminded about…well we got to find a label now because miscommunication led to all of this.” Clarified Arthur as he settled away from Lewis.

“Of course, and let’s agree we can call each other anytime, I’ll text you when you’re at work though. Now let’s relax and I’ll buy you a burger on the way back. Sound good?” Offered Lewis.

“It does, but let me start doing things for you, don’t think Vivi and I haven’t noticed how you’ve been acting.” Stated Arthur with made Lewis’s smile falter.

“I just…I hurt you guys and you still put up with me, I have to regain-“

“Stop that right now. You have apologized and we have forgiven you, the only one still blaming you is you. I never stopped loving you and neither did Vivi though she couldn’t remember who you were. There is nothing to regain but your confidence. Now let’s go throw rocks to feel manly again!” Scolded Arthur as he stood up before making his way down to the riverbed.

Lewis sighed with a shake of his head and followed Arthur down, the mechanic already had a few stones gathered. The look of excited determination on Arthur’s face made Lewis’s golden heart glow. They would always be friends because death hadn’t stopped, just sidetracked them, just like him and Vivi. He loved them both, differently but only slightly, Vivi in all ways, Arthur in most, and he’d help Arthur tonight and maybe find some terms for himself.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis has had crushes on men before, especially Arthur, but pushed those feelings aside because the world is pretty intolerant and God forbid it not work between him and Arthur. That being said Lewis has a strong preference for women and is satisfied with one partner, though he will be having a conversation with Vivi about the openness of their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the slippers, don't own them but they scream Lewis.
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/slippers-inside-Salta-Argentina-Violet/dp/B01HH305EI/ref=sr_1_2_sspa?ie=UTF8&qid=1543185048&sr=8-2-spons&keywords=alpaca+slippers&psc=1&smid=A17Z93EZ3FLLSI


End file.
